carciphonafandomcom-20200215-history
Veloce Visrin
Veloce Visrin is a female sorceress who managed to evade prosecution following the Prohibition. However, she is eventually forced to leave Kronzel and then becomes a companion of Keritzel Edelez and Weirin Lin. Appearance Veloce possesses long white hair and hypnotizing blue/green eyes, inherited from her mother, Auresque. However, it has once been commented by an observer that one "only has to look into her eyes, so similar to her mother's, and realize that she is an entirely different person." Veloce wears a mantle covering over white, comfortable clothing, and is sometimes seen carrying a pouch, which presumably contains a bottle of alcoholic substance. She wears a necklace that prevents the malicious presence of demons, and without it, she lacks the strength and ability she normally has. Personality Veloce is shown to be a solitary person with no desire to mingle with others. She often snarls at people who get too close, and is wary of strangers. During her first meeting with Blackbird, she seems to give up easily, but goaded by Blackbird, during their second meeting, she asks for a 'second chance', though knowing she may lose. This seems to delight Blackbird, and she complies, though she defeats Veloce easily again. Veloce is suspicious and seemingly aloof, but she can show compassion as well, demonstrated when she saves Keritzel from the village bullies. History Plot Powers & Abilities Though young, Veloce is recognized by many as a talented and powerful sorceress. She has impressive control over her magic, though not enough to defeat Blackbird. However, her reactions are quick and she can heal at a rapid speed, although it saps her greatly of energy whenever she channels this ability. She is demon-bound, meaning that she has the ability to communicate and control demon spirits. However, this also leads to her often being bothered by malicious demon spirits, as shown during her travels with Keritzel and Weirin. Equipment Relationships Vocruen Vocruen was Veloce's guardian, mentor, and friend before he was expelled by the Prohibition. It was due to Meron Lantgres's mistake in informing the King of his existence that this happened, and he was forced to depart, leaving Veloce to fend for her own, but she seems to miss him terribly. Keritzel Edelez Veloce often acts like she doesn't care about Keritzel, and mocks him for his kind-heartedness, but it appears that she secretly harbors an admiration for his openness and generosity towards strangers. Weirin Lin Weirin and Veloce don't get along very well, as Weirin thinks of Veloce as 'rude', and Veloce thinks of Weirin as 'annoying'. However, Weirin agrees to help Veloce on her journey due to her loyalty and affection for Keritzel. Meron Lantgres Though she lived with Veloce for a while, Meron made the mistake of accidentally informing the King of the whereabouts of Vocruen, leading to his expulsion from the country. Because of this, Veloce turns bitter and calls Meron a 'traitor'. Veloce appears to harbor a deep hatred and a feeling of betrayal towards Meron, almost killing her once, but Blackbird intervened and saved Meron, much to everyone's astonishment. Blackbird Whimsical, homicidal, and alarmingly cheerful, Blackbird is the source of most of Veloce's nightmares. She has injured Veloce several times, but has yet to kill her. It appears that she is evading Veloce's murder by skirting around her employer's requests, something that Veloce finds suspicious. However, despite her attempted assassinations on Veloce, Blackbird seems determined to bring out a more rebellious and stronger side to Veloce--something that contradicts all of her other actions. Auresque Visrin The mother of Veloce she died giving birth to Veloce, though little is known about her. Quotes *(To Keritzel Edelez) "I'll be fine" Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female